Life in a Video Game
by Alienwolf
Summary: I'm in a video game. Crap. I'm in the one video game universe where I'm most likely to die. Double Crap. Well, at least I get to help the best soldier in the universe defeat giant squids. Yeah, it's going to be a bumpy ride. Pairings TBD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by "Stuck in a World of Fiction"**

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns Mass Effect. I own my own characters**

I have to be insane.

Either that, or I'm dreaming.

I'm running, through a cavern, to save a doctor whom I just met...and is a fictional character in a video game.

Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

* * *

It was a normal day. I'd just got home from school. Nobody home, I decide to raid the fridge for food. While reaching for some food, I found a note for me.

_Dear Jason,_

_Mom and Dad out at country club. I'm at Dave's house. You have the house for the weekend_

_Lena_

I smile to myself. Alright! Mom and Dad are out. Lena's gone. This means time for video game marathons. I grab a bowl of chips and a drink, running downstairs to my game room, where I picked up my controller and turned my Xbox on.

Time for some Assassin's Creed.

* * *

_Now's not the time for that. _I think to myself as I run.

I feel the adrenaline pumping, my instincts on high alert. I could hear the whirring of machines behind me.

Gotta get to T'Soni. Fast. But how? I notice some loose scaffolding leading down. I sigh. Everything has to be difficult doesn't it. I jump from my walkway to the scaffolding, my foot slipping.

"Shit." I pull my foot up, starting to make my way down the scaffolding. This reminded me of Assassin's Creed, which made me think about how I got here again.

* * *

I yawned as I finish up Revelations. I take a swig of my drink, checking the time. Only 9 at night? I must have speed run the games pretty well. I think on what game to play next when my eyes settled on my favorite game of all time. I stood and walked over to pick up Mass Effect.

As I slid in the game disc, I thought about what type of character I wanted. The last Shepard I played was total Paragon, sucking up to Udina, the Council, etc. I wanted someone who had no patience for bullshit, yet was willing to play ball. A Paragade, as they call it. I go through the character creation screen pretty fast. Female, Earthling, War Hero. Perfect, now I just need a name. Jennifer. Good. I hit the start button and as it goes through the intro screen, I see a flash of lightning.

I sigh. I better save the game before it fries my Xbox. As I save the game, the coffee table starts to shake. "What the hell?" I wonder out loud. I stand, walking over to the Xbox. Lightning flashes again. I reach for the off button just as a white light fills the room.

* * *

I land on the floor near where Dr. T'Soni is holed up. I growl, seeing the geth already here. I grip my gun, ready to fight.

The geth turns, noticing me. I shoot at it, taking out my chain-sickle. I probably should've mentioned that. I have a chain-sickle. I don't know why. I just do. I flick out the chain, dodging bullets from the geth. I flick the chain towards the geth's hand, managing to snare it. I pull its hand aside, shooting at it. I managed to hit it in its flashlight head. I sigh, putting the chain back. The fighting was getting to me. I take a deep breath. It'll be alright. Hopefully, Shepard will be here soon and I can ease up a bit. "Dr. T'Soni, are you okay in there?" I call. "Yes, I am fine. Just a little stuck. Is help coming?" she calls back. "Uh, yeah. Should be soon." I call back. I walk over to the railing, looking around. I could see geth coming up but then that's when I heard it. Shots. Coming from the top floor. Shepard's here. Great.

I take out my SMG, shooting at the geth too. I throw my sickle at one, hitting it in the head. I summon it back with my biotics. I also have biotics. Anyway, I grab it, jumping over the railing, using biotics to soften the fall. As I fall into the rhythm of fighting, I begin to think of how I woke up here.

* * *

I blinked open my eyes, not sure of what happened. "Doctor! He's awake!" a voice calls. I try to stand but a hand on my chest keeps me from doing so. "Not so fast. You're still recovering." a new voice says. A familiar voice. Liara. "Recovering? From what? And where am I?" I ask, confused. "You're on Therum. You are the only survivor of a shuttle crash. What's your name?" I grunt. "My name...David Webb." Now I'm taking names of movie characters. Great.

"Alright, David. You can stand up now" Liara says. I swing my feet over and stand up. I look around. "We have some items that we found on you." Liara says. "Follow me." I start to follow her. "So, Therum?" I ask, walking. "Yes. There are some Prothean ruins here and the University of Serrice funded research here." she replies. We arrive at a table with a lot of stuff. I pick up a SMG and a pistol. I pick up some sort of black disc thing. "What's this?" I ask. "Well, the omni-tool you had on you was damaged so we got you a new one. We did manage to salvage some programs from your old one though." I activate the omni-tool, looking through the programs. Incinerate, Overload, and Cryo Blast. That's good. "I'll need some hacking programs and some ammos." I say out loud as I deactivate it. I notice a stick-looking thing. "What's this?" I ask Liara. "We weren't sure when we found it. We were hoping you would tell us." Liara comments.

I press a button that I find on the hilt. Suddenly, a blade flicks out. "A chain-sickle. Very outdated weapon but it seems to be modern and updated." I comment. I close the blade just as an alarm goes off. "What's that?" I ask over the alarm, not wanting to know based on Liara's expression.

"Geth."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the helpful tips guys. So here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns Mass Effect. I own my own characters**

"That's a load of bull." a voice cuts into my story. I sigh as I look at the commenter. "So what if it is? How would you know?" I ask the C-Sec officer. "So you're saying, you woke on Therum, no recollection of how you got there or who you were. Yet you were somehow able to use biotics effortlessly without knowing you had them. And how were you able to use the chain-sickle?" I shrug. "Alright, fine, you got me. That wasn't the full story."

"Here's the full story."

* * *

I yawn as I wake. I notice the rock ceiling. _What the hell? Who put a rock in my bed room?_ I think as I stand. "You're awake." a female voice says. I jump, startled. "Who the hell are y-" I start to say, turning to face...an asari. Holy shit! An asari! It...She's not real. I gape at her, who looks at me confusedly. "Is there something on my face?" she asks. Slowly, I get out of my stupor. "Uh, no. Just...surprised. Where am I again?" She smiles for a moment before replying. "You're on Therum." It takes a moment to process this information. Therum...I'm on Therum. The Therum.

If I'm on Therum, then if I were to guess right, this asari is..."My name is Liara T'Soni. May I ask yours?" I blink for a moment, calming myself. "My name? My name is Daniel. Daniel Jackson." She studies me, nodding. "If I may, why is it that you do not have an omni-tool?" My mind whirring for an answer, I come up with one. "It broke about a month ago and I'm short on cas-credits." I say, catching myself at the last word. She nods, accepting the answer. "Well, Daniel, one more thing. When the doctors were examining you, they notice a large amount of element zero in your bloodstream, yet you have no biotic amp to control it." I take in this new information. I'm...a biotic?

"I can get you a biotic amp. It's a harmless procedure, really. It's done in an hour or so." she offers. Wait, is she..."Are you offering me a biotic amp for free?"I question. She chuckles. "Not exactly. I'll get you the biotic amp and any other necessary equipment. However, you must do something for us." I think about it for a couple seconds. "What do you need me to do?" She smiles. "That's the answer I was looking for. There have been reports of a geth attack on the human colony of Eden Prime recently. We fear that the geth might be coming here next, so we've been on the lookout for any combat experience." I laugh, holding my sides, which surprises Liara. "What's so funny about this, Daniel?" I laugh for another couple of seconds before replying. "You want me to teach you combat skills?" I question, still chuckling. She nods, completely serious. "Hate to break it to ya, but I have absolutely no combat experience."

She nods, not convinced. "That's not what your arrival showed us." I stop chuckling. My arrival? On Therum? "Can you show me?" I ask. She nods, activating her omni-tool. I watch as a video pops up. A shuttle was landing, some sort of weird symbol on the side of it. The door opens and out steps me. Except it's not me. It can't be me. Can it? I watch as a guard at the door walks up to other me, obviously asking me something. My mind wasn't on what was happening. I had seen that symbol somewhere before but where? Anyway, suddenly the guard is shouting something and I can see bullets flying at something off-screen. Other me is glowing red with biotics, throwing a Stasis at the thing while hiding behind the shuttle. I see other me pull out some sort of stick thing. He presses a button on the hilt, activating a blade. "Is that a-" "sword? Yes, it is." Liara confirms as other me charges at the thing, the camera following my movement. It reveals a good number of geth shooting at the guards. Other me stabs one in the head, pulling out a heavy pistol to shoot at the other geth.

"Whoa." I said in wonder. Liara nods, still watching. I watch as other me runs out of ammo on the pistol, starting to rely on his sword. Suddenly, his sword breaks, which makes me groan. "I'm screwed." Liara shushes me so I continue to watch. He starts glowing red and creates a giant biotic explosion, which annihilates geth, guards, and shuttle alike. At the end of the explosion, we see me lying at the center of the explosion, unconscious. Unfortunately, that's where the video ends. "Is that proof enough, Daniel?" she inquires. I nod, speechless. I was capable of...that? "Daniel. So you'll agree to help train us?" I clear my throat. "Uh, yeah, Liara. Sure. So, where do I go for this procedure?"She smiles, motioning for me to follow so I do. As we walk, I think about that symbol. I've seen it somewhere before. It's not Alliance, and it's not Cerberus. My eyes widen as I realize whose symbol it is. Before I have time to think about it, Liara opens a door. "Welcome to the clinic." I see a female human standing behind the counter who smiles at me. "What do we have now, Liara?" she asks. "This is the one from the incident earlier, Alexandra." Her eyes widen, her smile disappearing. Her eyes showed fear, yet her body stance suggested false courage. I shake my head. How did I know that? "He needs a biotic amp, Alexandra. Do you think you could get him to Dr. Ferrero?" Liara asks, aware of her discomfort. "Sure, Liara." she motions for me to follow so I do.

Alexandra knocks on a door. "Come in." a male voice calls. She opens the door, me following. I see a orange salarian sitting behind the desk. He reminded me of Mordin in a way. "What is it? Busy calculating. Wait. The one from earlier. Biotic. Probably needs biotic amp. Correct?" He even talks like Mordin. I nod. "Good. Sit." He motions to a chair so I sit as Alexandra leaves. "This will take a minute." I feel a sting in my neck, realizing he injected something into me. I try to say something but the cold embrace of sleep finds me speechless instead.

**A/N: And done! Whew! 2 chapters, 1 day! I have a poll up for the pairing of Daniel if you want to check it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys, time for chapter 3. Reviews are great so keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns Mass Effect. I own my own characters**

An hour later, I have a new biotic amp in my head. Great. As I walk out of the doctor's office, Liara appears. "So, Daniel. Can you tell me why you are here?" I frown, my eyebrows furrowed. "No, I cannot." She sighs as we walk. "I had been hoping that your lack of memory had been only due to a daze from the explosion. But it seems you have long-term memory loss." I clench my fists. "So what? Are you saying that I did something bad in my past that needs explaining?" Liara glances at me. "No, not exactly." I couldn't help but notice her hesitation. Great, she's hiding something from me.

Before we can say anything else, we turn a corner into a room full of weapons and armor. "Here we are. Pick out anything you need and we'll get going." Liara says. I look around. First, I'll get some armor. I wanted something that allowed me to maneuver but wasn't too thin that the shields wouldn't fail. My eyes fall on an suit of armor in the very back. A red dragon spirals down it's left arm while maintaining a sort of grey color. I walk around the armor, noting a place for a sword. "I'll take this one." I call to Liara as I start strapping it on, not thinking about how I know how to strap on armor.

"I have found you an omni-tool. It's not the best but it'll have to do." Liara calls back as she grabs a black bar thing. I finish strapping the armor on and walk over to her, grabbing the black bar thing. "So how do I activate this thing?" I question as an orange hologram appears on my arm. "Oh, like that." I scroll through the omni-tool. No combat programs. Fantastic. "I'll go through this later." I say to myself. Just as I start looking for a weapon, a sound goes off. "Shit, what is that?" I ask Liara.

"That's our alarm. That must mean-" "Geth. Shit, I thought we'd have more time." I hurriedly grab a pistol. "Liara, go hide somewhere. I'm assuming you don't have any combat experience." She nods, running through a doorway. I strap the pistol to its magnetic holster, grabbing an assault rifle and a SMG to have. "Shit, shit, shit. I hope Shepard comes soon." I holster my SMG and run out to the main area of the camp. It's literal chaos. People are running around, trying to avoid the geth who are shooting like crazy. I aim, shooting at the closest one.

I feel a shot graze my shields. I spray the geth with bullets, but it seemed fruitless. Every time I killed a geth, two more would pop up. I flare my biotics and pull two into each other. I continue to shoot, backing up to a hiding place. I hide behind a pile of crates, trying to think of a plan. I could flank them but that wouldn't do much good. Shit, I'm screwed. I look around the corner, shooting at the geth. Suddenly, I see a geth take a bullet to the head. That wasn't me. Who the hell was that? A singularity appears in the midst of the geth. I didn't do that either. I see three people. A human, a quarian, and a turian. I gape. Shepard, Tali, and Garrus. In the flesh. Holy...this is awesome.

Shepard sends a warp at the geth, hitting one. I shoot at the others, picking them off. I back up some more, flaring my biotics. I finish off the last one, holstering my assault rifle. I turn, looking for Liara. "Liara! Liara, where are you?" I call. "I'm up here! I'm fine, just stuck!" I nod, making my way towards her voice.

As I climb the steps, I see Shepard and her crew standing there, talking to Liara. "Liara? Are you okay in there?" I ask her when I see the force field. "Yeah, I'm fine, Daniel." she assures me. I turn to Shepard who's looking at me with a grin. "What? Is there something on my face?" She laughs. "Your sense of humor hasn't gone away, Danny." Danny? Do I know her from somewhere other than as a video game character? "How do you know my name?" I question, carefully stepping over some debris. "You don't remember me? Jen? From N7 training?" she asks in surprise.

I shake my head. "I don't remember much of anything right now. I had an encounter with geth a couple days ago. I created a biotic explosion that wiped my memory. Hell, I don't even remember how I got here." I say apologetically. She looks at me, concerned. "We can have Chakwas check you out when we get back to the Normandy. Right now, we should worry about getting Liara out of the containment field." I nod. "There's a mining laser down below. If someone can hack it, we'll be able to go under the field." I think aloud. "Tali, you'll be able to do that." Shepard says to the quarian. "Alright, Commander." We all head down to the mining laser.

"So you don't remember anything?" Shepard asks as Tali works on the mining laser controls. "Nope. Not a thing since waking up today." I say as the laser fires, making a hole in the land. As we walk down the hole, I decide to ask a few questions. "Why are the geth so active? I thought they haven't been seen beyond the Perseus Veil in a century." Shepard nods. "That's true. But Saren Arterius is trying to summon a race of mass destruction known as the Reapers. The Geth think of the Reapers as gods and therefore, want to help summon them." I grunt.

"Well, isn't that dandy?" 

**A/N: I ended the chapter here. Hope you like it. Keep reviewing and the poll is still up.**


End file.
